The Wind in the Rain
by Roseylynn
Summary: Harry's at the Dursley's and gets a visit from Dumbledore. He finds out something that changes Harry's life. After reading interesting letter's and then going to Hermione's for part of the summer Harry realizes that Hermione is not as composed and perfec
1. It Can't Be?

**A/N: I have reread the first chapter and made a few changes. I hope you like them. Please read and review, let me know which one you like better.**

**Chapter One**

**It Can't Be?**

There was never any question about how the three of them felt about each other. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They were now in their sixth year, each of them knew everything about each other, but something seemed to happen to them during the last summer break.

Harry of course at the end of the school year had to go back to the Dursley's. '_I almost got away from them_,' he thought to himself as he was riding back to the house he hated. Harry hated the house and the Dursley's just as much if not more then he hated Malfoy. '_I was almost rid of them I would have never had to have seen them ever again if you hadn't gotten yourself killed trying to protect me.'_

He was thinking about his godfather Sirius. Until his third year he thought that the Dursley's were the only family he had. When he found out that he had other family he was so happy, he wasn't going to have live this horrible family any more. It had been decided that Harry was going to go and live with Sirius at the end of the school year. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban when he found out that Harry was in danger. Peter Petigrew the person that could prove that Sirius was innocent was plotting against Harry. He had him cornered but Peter Petigrew got away. Sirius never got the chance to prove that he was indeed innocent so he was still on the run.

As Harry sat in the back seat of Uncle Vernon's brand new car he started thinking about what had happened during the last year. It all had happened so fast that it really hadn't sunk in or maybe everyone was intentionally keeping him busy that way he wouldn't have time to think about what had happened. If that was the case then he was thankful that they did that. But now that the summer holidays had started how were they going to keep him from thinking about it now. There was no way. Harry knew immediately that this summer was going to be the worst.

It wasn't long after the summer holidays had begun Harry started hearing from Ron and Hermione. They kept him up to date with what was going on in the wizarding world, but there was never any news of Voldemort. He had written to Dumbledore once but he was only reassured that if something happened he would find out. Harry was not too comforted about this but there was nothing that he could do. He hated being stuck in Privet Drive without any news of what was happening with Voldemort. _No news is good news I guess._ He thought to himself. He was stuck here where no one could find him. There was one small plus to this summer; the Dursley's seem to be less obnoxious than before. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they very afraid of Harry but he didn't know for sure but he also didn't do anything that might have upset this new balance. Harry was even allowed to talk to Ron and Hermione on the telephone. He had made arrangements to go and visit Hermione and then they would both go and visit Ron for the rest of the summer.

The night before Harry was to leave to go and see Hermione something happened that Harry could not believe. Harry was sitting in his room finishing packing for school when he heard something coming from the living room. It sounded like Aunt Petunia but there was a hushed tone in her voice.

"I can't believe that you would show up in this house uninvited. He has already made plans so that way we would be rid of him for the rest of the summer" said Aunt Petunia.

Then there was a very familiar voice.

"I mean no disrespect to your family showing up unannounced but there is something that I must speak to Harry about. It is of the most importance. Will you please either call him down or direct me to his room."

'_Dumbledore' _thought Harry.

"No this cannot be. Why would Dumbledore be at my house in the middle of June?" Harry said aloud without thinking. '_Why on earth would Dumbledore be here on Privite Drive? There is no reason for him to be here. I haven't done any type _of_ magic.'_

"Tell me why you want to see him" demanded Aunt Petunia.

"I am his headmaster. There were many events that happened this past year. I don't know if Harry has told you, if he hasn't I suspect that he has his reasons. It is very important that I talk to him; if you would kindly show me to his room then I can be on my way. I have many other students that I need to talk to; you can be assured that I will not be long

There was a brief silence and then Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ran to his bed and picked up the closest book and pretended to read. There was an abrupt knock on the door and then Aunt Petunia entered and muttered something about someone here to see him. She let the headmaster in and then she quickly left the room, as she did she shut the door with a surprising amount of force. '_I am going to pay for this later. I know it.'_

"Hello Harry. How is your summer going?" Dumbledore said as if there was nothing at all strange about him being there.

"Well, I guess that it is going ok." Harry said.

"I suspect you are wondering why I am here."

"Well... yes sir."

"I didn't get the chance to talk to you about what happened at the end of last year. I know that it must be difficult. I was hoping to see how you were and how you are taking this."

Harry just stared at the empty closet. He knew that he wasn't handling this very well but he didn't want Dumbledore to worry about it. This was some thing that he had to deal with in his own way. Dumbledore didn't say anything while he was waiting for Harry to answer.

"It's just not fair." He said finally. "I mean I never really got to know or spend any time with him. What little time that I did spend with him I can't stop thinking about. In fact that is all that I think about. You must know what it is like to have someone that you really cared about ripped away from you. How did you handle it? You know I actually thought that it would be easier because I didn't know and spend that much time with him but I was completely wrong...I guess not very well at all." Harry said becoming quickly aware that he was indeed very angry. He was finished. He had finally said what he had wanted to say every time that someone asked him how he was doing. He didn't mean to take it out on Dumbledore but he was sick of people asking him the same questions over and over.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to take it out on you it's just that I am tired of peo..."

"I know Harry. That is one reason that I thought that I would come and see you. Well I am glad that you got that out. Do you have anything more that you would like to say?"

Harry looked at his feet and shook his head. He really didn't have anything more to say but he had a million questions that he wanted the answers to. Harry seemed to think that Dumbledore knew this and was waiting to answer them if he could.

When Harry had not asked any question Dumbledore decided to tell Harry the other reason that he was there. "Well then the second reason I am here is to tell you something about Sirius."

"Why did he have to do what he did? I was not in danger there was no reason for him to even be there." Harry blurted out.

"Ah, Harry I think you already know the answer to that question. Sirius was there because he wanted to protect you. He loved you. He wanted to show you that you could depend on him. He sacrificed himself so that way you would live. Do not hate him for that Harry."

"I did hate him; I know I wanted to hate him at first. But then as I seemed to get more used to the idea that he wasn't going to around anymore I realized that I was being stupid and childish. I guess I got my hopes up about having a real family that it clouded my senses. I wish that I could just see him one more time and say good-bye and tell him how much he meant to me."

"You do know that he is not dead, he is stuck. The veil that he fell into does not kill you it only traps your soul."

"So you're saying that Sirius is not dead. Then where is he? How can he be trapped inside of a veil?" Harry was starting to get angry again. '_I was had been told for two months that my godfather was dead. Dumbledore himself told me that Sirius was dead and now all of a sudden he is alive. But I still can't see him because he is trapped in a veil and he can't get out. This is getting really stupid. I don't believe him. Why didn't Dumbledore tell me all of this last year when it happened._

"Why didn't you tell me this last year? Why tell me now?" Harry asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"I didn't tell you this at the end of the school year because I didn't want to get your hopes up. We didn't think it was possible that there was a way of getting him out of the veil, we have found a way. He had no intention of falling into the veil. It was purely an accident. As it turns out everyone thinking that he is dead will be a great advantage for the Order. The Ministry has stopped looking for him and the death eaters have stopped as well," Dumbledore said.

Harry didn't say anything; he was too shocked. Finally he asked:

"So is he actually out of the veil or is he still trapped."

"He is not trapped in the curtain. He is somewhere no one will find him."

Dumbledore said matter-of-factly. He seemed to notice that Harry was about to ask why he hadn't contacted him. "He has not been out long. Right now he is off doing something for the Order. He is very pleased to be able to do more for the Order."

Harry looked down at his feet. _This is way too much to take in all at once. I was lead to believe that my godfather was dead and then he was trapped inside of a veil and then he is out and alive. I need some time to think about all of this._

"Harry you can still talk to Sirius all you have to do is send your owl and she will find him. When he finished with what he is doing he was going to go back to Grimmauld Place and he was hoping that you would be able to go and live with him there. That is if you wanted to."

Dumbledore said this with a slight twinkle in his eyes. He looked at Harry through his half moon spectacles as if he was reading Harry's mind. Harry got the distinct feeling that Dumbledore already knew the answer to then half question half statement. Harry knew the answer as well, no matter how mad at Sirius he would never refuse spending as much time as he possibly could with him.

"Harry I hope that you can forgive me."

Harry said nothing to Dumbledore's last comment. "So when do I get to move out of this house? They have been acting so weird since I came back. I wonder if that's has anything to do with Professor Mooney told them when they brought me back at the beginning of the summer?"

"That may very well be true and may be the reason that your Aunt and Uncle are being so nice to you. Mooney can be a very intimidating person when he wants to be. " Said Dumbledore with a noticeable twinkle in his eyes.

'_Right like you had nothing to do with that. I bet that you told Professor Mooney so do something to scare Uncle Vernon so that they would treat me better.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"I wouldn't exactly say nice to me I would call it more like being civil. They still try to make my life horrible at times." Harry said with a slight smile on his face. It was the first time that Harry had really smiled since that night at the ministry.

"Well I must be getting back. I hope that you are able to have a good summer break. Again Harry I am very sorry."

"Wait Professor when do I get to go and live with Sirius?"

"As soon as he finishes his task either he will contact you or I will inform you at either Miss Granger's house or at Mr. Weasley's house. Please be patient it will be soon I am sure. Now I really must be going. It was good to see you Harry, and have fun and do not try to worry about Sirius I assure you that he is fine and dandy. Good-bye Harry."

And with that Dumbledore was gone just like that. Harry pinched himself to see if he had been dreaming. '_Was Dumbledore really just here? And am I really not going to get in trouble for this? Usually by now Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would up here yelling and screaming at me. "How dare you invite someone like you into this house? Do you know what would have happened if one of the neighbors stopped over and seen that man here dressed the way that he was? I am warning you this is the last time something like this ever happens again. Do you understand?"_

Harry laughed to himself. That is exactly what uncle Vernon would say to. '_Oh well, they haven't come up yet so I am not going to worry about it.'_ "I need to finish packing." Harry said to himself and Hedwig as he grabbed the rest of the clothing on the bed and shoved it into his trunk.

Just as he was about to shut his trunk he heard something hit his window, but when he turned and looked to see; he saw nothing. He turned back to his trunk and shut it and was about to lock it when something hit the window again. This time Harry went over to the window and looked out. There was no one in the streets so he had no idea what was hitting his window. He thought that maybe it was all a part of his imagination. He was still disoriented. He had just talked to the Headmaster and learned that his godfather was indeed alive. He went and sat on the bed. He was considering writing a letter to Sirius but once again there was a thump on the window. _This is getting tiring._ Harry thought. He went over to the window and opened it. Just has he stuck his head out to look around something small and fluffy flew right into Harry's head. Harry's hands shot out to catch what had just hit him. It was Ron's owl Pigwidgeon! He chirped thankfully and gave the parcel to Harry and went to get something to drink. (Hedwig and Pig are finally getting along). Harry opened the parcel and read what Ron had written.

**Dear Harry,**

**I can't wait to see you and Hermione in a couple of weeks. The rest of the summer is going to be so much fun considering the situation that we are in. Mum and Dad are not in the greatest of moods lately, but can you blame them. I mean having one of your own sons tell you that he does not want to be part of the family anymore because of the "company that they keep." Can you try not to mention him while you're here? It would be good for all of us. Dad will start yelling and Mum will start crying and you don't want to see that.**

**How are you doing? I hope that you are not being treated as bad as you used to. At least they let you write to us now. Anyway I wanted to tell you that we won't be staying at my house for the rest of the summer. About two weeks before we start school we are moving to Grimmauld Place again. Mum thinks that it will be closer to Diagon Alley and to King's Cross Station.**

**When Harry read this his heart sank. He was going to live at Sirius's house and he wasn't even going to be there. It was going to be very odd. He was not sure that he liked the idea but he really didn't have a choice. The plans had already been made, and there was no way that Harry was going to change Mrs. Weasley's mind no matter what.**

**I don't know I wish that we could stay at my house for the whole summer but I guess that is not going to happen. Anyway you are staying at Hermione's for a week right and then you both are coming to stay with me for the rest of the summer. You know, I hope that you don't take any offense by this but I hope that I can get some time alone with Hermione. There are a couple of things that I would like to talk to her about. (If you know what I mean) Well I guess that I have babbled enough. Can't wait to see you and Hermione. Have fun. Talk to you soon,**

**Your best mate,**

**Ron**

Harry grinned, reading trying to read his friends very sloppy handwriting. What exactly did Ron mean when he said that he hoped to get some time alone with Hermione? Did Ron... No he can't really... Well maybe... he has been acting a little odd around her lately. Who would have thought that Ron would ever admit that he liked Hermione? Harry had suspected that Ron had liked her since their second year when Hermione had been petrified by the Basilisk. But Ron never said anything to Harry and Harry never asked. But now that he was thinking about he thought that maybe he had actually liked Hermione. But the more that he thought about it the more he realized that he didn't feel that way about her. So Harry finished packing and sat down to write a letter to Ron. He wasn't sure how he was going to start the letter, there was so much to tell him but he didn't want to write it in the letter because it might be intercepted.

_Dear Ron_

_I got your letter. I am doing well considering what happened. I just saw Dumbledore and I will tell you all about it when I get to your house. I can't wait to get out of this house. It is so weird being here. I almost wish that they were treating me like they used to. Notice I said almost. I guess it is okay living here. Uncle Vernon doesn't yell at me anymore. I guess they just kind of ignore me, which is fine with me. I hope that everything is better with your family. I think that Percy needs to grow up some. He didn't have a problem with Dumbledore while he attended Hogwarts and now that he is working at the Ministry of Magic, he thinks that Dumbledore has slid off his rocker. I will do my best to not say anything that would upset your family. How are Ginny and your brothers dealing with it?_

_So you want some time all alone with Hermione? Are you actually going to tell her that you like her? Don't tell me that you don't. I think that you have since our second year. You guys can't even give each other a hug without acting awkward. Do I let you struggle through this all on you own? Mind you I wouldn't have the courage to ask her out even if I liked her. I mean who am I to talk I couldn't even ask Cho out our fourth year. Maybe between the two of us we might be able to make what you have to say sound intelligent. Well anyway you know that I am just joking with you. Really can't wait to see both of you. You are going to flip when I tell you what Dumbledore told me._

_Anyway I will see you soon._

_Your best mate,_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and got Hedwig ready. He gave her the parcel and told her that he would be at Hermione's by the time that she had delivered the parcel to Ron. He told her to be careful and he would miss her. She gave him a loving nip to let him know that she understood what he was saying. He didn't want someone to get to that letter. Even though he hadn't written anything of any importance he still didn't want anyone to get a hold of it. And with that she took off to deliver the letter to its owner. Harry watched Hedwig fly out of sight and then turned around to get her cage ready to go, but suddenly he stopped. There was something in the cage. Then Harry saw that Pig had fallen asleep. He went over to the cage and picked up the small puffball. It gave a small hoot of annoyance but Harry gave him one of Hedwig's owl treats. He flew out of Harry's hand and zoomed around the room; he gave a hoot to Harry saying thanks and then took off out the open window.

Just as Harry was getting ready to go to bed Harry heard soft talking outside his door. He went over to the door and pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear who was talking.

"What should we do Petunia, should we punish him for inviting that crazy man here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"He didn't invite him, he showed up on his own. Besides if we punish him then we will have to keep him here. Is that what you want?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry felt the urge to quietly open the door and jump out at them but that wouldn't be very smart for sure. So he quietly opened the door and went down to the living room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were talking in a hushed manor. Neither of them saw Harry walk in so he cleared his throat to let them know that someone was in the room.

"What do you want boy?" barked Uncle Vernon.

"I was just curious if I was still allowed to leave and go to my friends' houses?" Harry asked.

"We were just discussing that very matter. We are glad to see that you realize that you were no doubt going to be in trouble. But as far as that goes I guess that we have no choice but to let you go. I am looking forward to you being gone for the rest of the summer." Said Aunt Petunia

"You better make sure that you are all packed and ready to go. I don't want them here any longer than they have to be." Snapped Uncle Vernon

"Hermione is different than the Weasley's; you see she was born into a family like you. So she knows how to act around mug-I mean people like you. She won't do anything to any of you. She gave me her word that nothing would happen." Said Harry

"Well no matter I still don't want her here." Said Uncle Vernon

"Fine! She won't be here long."

"What time is she going to be picking you up?" asked Aunt Petunia

"Nine o'clock in the morning."

"She better not be late"

"Hermione is **never** late."

Harry went back up to his room with the intention of going to bed. But he had so much on his mind that he was not going to be able to sleep for a while. _Can Sirius really actually be alive? Am I sure that I am not dreaming? This is so hard to believe. Wait...now that Sirius is out there somewhere, what happens if he gets hurt and no one will ever know._ Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he wasn't even aware of the light that was flashing outside his window.

Harry woke suddenly. He rolled over to look at his clock and read 1:45 a.m. _I guess that I did actually fall asleep._ While Harry was lying there in bed he looked out the window. It was dark out and then there was light. _What! Why is there a light outside my window? Hang on... that isn't a normal street light._ Harry got out of bed and went over to the window. He opened it and looked outside. There was a man in the street holding something in the air. The man had long hair that hung in his face, making it hard to see who it was. The man moved his hair out of his face and Harry saw that his features were sunken in. At first Harry thought that is was Snape his potions teacher at Hogwarts. _Why would Snape be on Privet Drive in the middle of the night?_ But that didn't seem to fit. Snape would not come to visit Harry. The man was waving for Harry to come down. But did Harry really want to go down there and if so how was he supposed to get down.

As Harry was trying to make up his mind about what he was going to do, the man on the street did something very, very unexpected. He changed from a man into a dog that was the size of a small black bear. When Harry saw this he found himself wondering how he was going out of the window, and before he knew it he there was a rope ladder hanging from his window. Harry climbed down the ladder and ran over to the man. Harry couldn't believe that he was here. His godfather was back. He didn't realize it at first but he was actually crying. He couldn't believe it; he was in his godfather's arms.

"Are you really here? I mean this is not some sort of dream or something?" Harry asked hoping that he wasn't going to be disappointed.

"Yes I am really here. I am alive and I have been since I fell through that veil."

Harry didn't say anything. He was angry that Sirius hadn't contacted him and it didn't help that he had been led to believe that he was dead for two months.

"Look I know that you are angry with me but I was only doing what I felt was necessary to protect you from Voldemort. I had no intention of falling through the veil. As I was sitting there trapped in the veil I was thinking that this was the worst thing that could happen. I knew that you would want revenge for killing me, and I knew that you would try to go after the one that caused me to fall into the veil. I thought that I was trapped in there forever. I was never going to be able to see you again. I was pretty sure that there was no way that I could get out of the veil, at least on my own. I thought that there might be a small chance that if there was help from the other side then maybe. Obviously Dumbledore thought along the same lines. I am glad to be out of there, now that everyone believes that I am dead I can be more of a help to the Order."

Harry did not know what to do. He had already been told this by Dumbledore but it really sunk in when he heard it from Sirius himself. He just stood there looking at him and then wrapped his arms around Sirius.

He stood there and looked at Harry wondering how he could have done that to him. _It did keep him marginally safe so maybe it was worth it. It really hurt knowing that he was going to hate me for it but I love him. People always try to protect the ones that they love. I am not a bad person._

Harry seemed to notice that his godfather was thinking to himself so he didn't do anything to bother him. _I hope that I am not dreaming. I can't believe that he is actually alive. Hermione and Ron are going to flip when they hear this. I wonder if I will have to go back to the Dursley's next summer or will I be able to go and live with him. Why am I even thinking about this right now, I have the entire year to ask him. I won't do it now._

"Look Harry it is getting very late and if I am not mistaken you have to be up bright and early tomorrow so you can go to stay with Hermione right." said Sirius.

"How did you know about that?"

Sirius just stood there smiling and said nothing. Harry didn't need him to answer he already knew. _Dumbledore_. Dumbledore knew that Harry missed Sirius very much. He may have thought that Harry would have liked to see Sirius before he left to go to his friends' houses.

"Yeah, anyway, I guess that it is pretty late so I think I should get to bed so I can get up tomorrow." Harry said awkwardly.

He couldn't believe that he didn't know what to say to his godfather. He had never had trouble talking to him before. He gave his godfather another long hug and then turned to go back into the house. Just as he got to the door he felt something very wet and slobbery. He looked around and found there was a dog standing by his side. The dog turned into a man yet again.

"I meant to ask you if you wanted to live with me after the school year ends, you know instead if coming back here?

Harry just stood there. He suddenly had a flashback to his third year when he first met his godfather and he had asked him the same question. He did the same thing too, just standing there, not knowing what to say.

"But I understand if you don't want to, I mean I have asked you before and it never happened but this time I am back for good. I mean I may be doing stuff for the order but that is different."

Harry continued to look and stare at his godfather. Then without warning Harry launched himself into another hug.

"Of course I will live with you. I hate it here; I mean they have been better since Moody threatened them but still their pretty rotten. Does that mean that I can come and stay with you over Christmas break as well?" Harry asked hopefully.

Sirius nodded and smiled. Harry once again jumped Sirius in a hug and then turned and went inside. He made his was quietly up the stairs to his room. He was just about to open his door when he heard a noise, he turned to see if it was Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia or maybe even Dudley. But there was no one there so he figured that he had just heard someone turning over in bed. Then he thought about what would happen if he got caught outside of his room at three in the morning. Dudley would gladly wake up his mother and father to tell them that Harry was out of bed. Dudley loved trying to get Harry in trouble. So he hurried back to his room and shut the door very quietly so it wouldn't wake anyone up.

Harry looked around the room; this may be the very last time that he was ever going to be in here again. Inside he felt happy and excited, and something else. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. He was actually going to miss this room, he wasn't going to miss the Dursley's and Privet Drive, but he was going to miss this room. So many things had happened in this room. Like when Ron, Fred, and George came to rescue him in his second year at Hogwarts. Or, when Dobby came to visit him for the first time. There were so many good times that he didn't want to admit while he was there but now that there was a distinct possibility that he wasn't coming back he couldn't help but feel this way. He looked at his clock; it was almost four o'clock in the morning. _I have to be up by seven at least so that way I can take and shower and get ready to go. I don't want to smell like this tomorrow when I met Hermione. I can't believe that I am only going to get three hours of sleep. I can't believe it. Sirius is actually alive and I am going to go and live with him and I will never have to come back to this place. Thank God._

Just as Harry was getting into bed there was another owl in Hedwig's cage. So Harry got up to see what the owl wanted. There was a letter tied to the leg and so he started to read letter and then realized that the handwriting was Hermione's. It wasn't a very long letter so he thought that it wouldn't hurt to read it now. _Who knows maybe it says that I can't go over to her house after all. It might have something important to say._ Harry thought to himself. So he opened the letter and read:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I can't believe that you are really coming tomorrow to visit me. I am so excited that I told my parents that I wanted to come and pick you up earlier. But they said that it would be a bad idea if we changed the plans now. I wanted us to have as much time together before we have to go to Ron's. You know I just got a letter from him the other day. It didn't sound like him at all. He said that when we got there he wanted to talk to me about something important. I hope that it is nothing like he likes me and was hoping that we could try having a relationship. That would be horrible. I mean I would never have considered dating him. He is almost like my brother. Anyway I like someone else, but I don't think that he likes me so there is no point to go into that. Anyway thank you again for coming over, I thought that I was going to board out of my mind like last summer.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry stared at the letter; she was picking him up at 9:00 in the morning. He wasn't going to get much sleep. He got a piece of paper and scratched a response that said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just got your letter and it is four o'clock in the morning. What are you doing up this early? Anyway just writing back to say that everything is ok and I can't wait to see you. I have some amazing news to tell you. But I have been up all night and I am going to bed now so maybe I can get some sleep before you get here. I will see you bright and early tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. is it ok if I sleep on the way to your house for a few minutes. Thanks._

And with that Harry sent Hedwig out with the letter and then flopped into bed and was fast asleep.


	2. Hermione vs The Dursley's

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated the third chapter yet. It is quite long and is taking a while to take shape. It is almost done so it will be posted soon. Also I have been editing the previous chapters. I hope that you like them. Please r&r so I can make more changes. Tell me what you think good or bad. Thankx**

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione V.S. the Dursley's**

By the time Harry got to sleep it was 6:00 a.m. Although he had been in bed since four o'clock, he just couldn't sleep. There was too much that had gone on that night, that Harry used the time to let everything sink in. Dumbledore showing up, telling him that Sirius was not dead, Sirius standing in the street, asking him to go and stay with him. _So much to think about. I am getting really tired. I have to be up by eight to I can take a shower._ Harry thought sleepily and then promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke only when Aunt Petunia was knocking sharply on the door. "You better be up," came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. "That freaky friend of yours will be here in half an hour. Uncle Vernon and I don't want her or her family here any longer than they have to be. And don't expect us to welcome them either. You know how we feel about people like you."

Harry mumbled something that sounded remotely like "yeah I'm up." He rolled over and felt around for his glasses, found them and put them on. He looked around at the clock; it read 8:30 a.m. Harry was suddenly very awake. He cursed as he got out of bed. He didn't have much packed. Then he became conscious that he still smelt like dog.

He ran to the bathroom and took a super quick shower so he wouldn't smell. He ran back to his room and started to throw his clothes into a pile in his trunk. He was running around trying to find all of his textbooks (it's amazing how they can get so strewn around a room in two weeks) when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Harry froze when the door bell rang. He unfroze and bolted out of his room. He took the stairs three at a time, jumping the last three. He got to the door as Uncle Vernon cam into the front hall. He looked extremely put out.

As her parents stopped the car, Hermione hesitated before she got out. She had to get herself ready for what might happen. She got out of the car and walked up to the door, waited, and then rung the door bell. As she stood there waiting for someone to open, she began to think about the car ride over here.

Hermione was sitting in the back of her parent's car. Her parents were talking like they always did on long car rides. Normally Hermione would join in on the conversation, but today she was very nervous. She told Harry that she would be able to control herself, and she wouldn't tell the Dursley's off. She wasn't worried about keeping doing what she said she was more worried about how her parents would react to the Dursley's. So she just sat there looking out the window. When ever he parents asked if there was anything wrong she told them that she just had a lot on her mind. She knew that they would leave her alone to think about what she was going to about this. They were the greatest parents that she could have asked for.

Harry was worried about the same thing. How would the Dursley's react to the Granger's? He had told them that they were muggle but Hermione was not. Harry had also told Hermione that she should warn her parents that there was no guarantee that they would not be rude; in fact they probably would be rude just because she was a friend of his. Everyone knew that if you were a friend of Harry Potter then you deserved to be treated horribly.

_Sure Harry must have told them that I was a witch. From the way that he talked about them hating witches and wizards they are not going to want to very civil towards me or my family. What am I going to do? Maybe Harry told them that even though I am a witch, my parents have nothing to do with magic. Maybe they won't care too much. I don't know. Wait, if I told mum and dad about what the Dursley's are like then maybe they will be more prepared for the way that may be treated._

"Hey Mum, Dad, can I talk to you for a few minutes. I am sure that we will be at Harry's house soon and there is something that I need to tell you. You see Harry's parents' were murdered and now he lives with his Aunt and Uncle. Well, his Aunt and Uncle are not like Harry or I. They are non-magic. In fact from what Harry had told me they actually despise magic. I know that they are not going to be very pleasant to me but I am not sure how they will treat you. They probably will treat you the same way, but I just thought that maybe I should warn you so that way you won't be surprised."

"Ok dear, well what would you suggest we do?" said Hermione's mother.

"We want to make sure that you are able to bring Harry with us." Added her father.

"That's the thing. I don't know what we should do. I wish that there was someway that I could get a hold of Harry. I am sure he would know what to do," said Hermione.

"Well I guess we could sit in the car and wait for you and Harry. Would that work?"

"I guess that it will work. If everything is going ok then I will come out and get you," said Hermione. Does that sound good?"

Both of her parents nodded to show that it was a good plan. Just then they were about to pull into the driveway marked number 4 Privet Drive. Hermione suddenly got very nervous. Everyone always thought of her as the insufferable-know-it-all. That was only because she exuded so much confidence. She hated doing stuff like this and she was no good a public speaking. Harry and Ron didn't even know that she was like this. It was the one thing that she kept from them. _I have no idea why I won't tell them. I don't think that it will change the relationship but I am not sure. Maybe I am just embarrassed._

Harry opened the door and saw it was who he expected, Hermione Granger. She was early just like Harry had told the Dursley's that she would be. Harry smiled at her and then hugged her. Harry could tell that she was very nervous. Of course she had no idea what to expect. _I never realized how cute she was when she bit her bottom lip. And god she smells good too._ Harry mentally shook himself. _No why am I think that? I don't have feelings for her. She is my best friend. Ron is the one that likes her. I don't like her like that. There is someone else anyway._

When they drew apart there seemed to be an awkward silence between until Hermione asked how his summer had been so far.

"It hasn't been that bad."

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Not quite, I still have got a bit left to pack," he said. She gave him a questioning look and he said "I will tell you later."

Hermione nodded, she instantly knew that something had come up that prevented him from packing and she would make sure to ask him about it later. Uncle Vernon on the other hand looked peeved. "I thought you were all packed last night," he said gruffly.

"Something came up and I didn't get to it. Don't worry we won't be here long," snapped Harry.

Hermione looked at Uncle Vernon she hadn't even noticed him standing there. When she saw him she went very tense. _I have to keep my mouth shut. I cannot lose my temper._ Uncle Vernon seemed to have noticed that Hermione had going tense as well.

Then all of a sudden, out of no where Uncle Vernon spoke;

"So are you old enough to be driving?"

"No I don't have my license yet," answered Hermione.

"Well then, how did you get here?" asked Uncle Vernon suspiciously.

"My parents drove me. They didn't want to intrude so they are sitting in the car," Hermione said with a bite in her voice.

Harry hearing this decided that it was a good idea to avoid any and all confrontations. He knew that he had to get Hermione out the there.

Before Harry could say anything to Hermione Uncle Vernon said "Just make sure you hurry." He turned and went back into the kitchen muttering to himself.

"Follow me. You can meet the rest of my wonderful family," Harry said sarcastically. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Harry led Hermione into the hall and then into the kitchen, where he found Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and very surprisingly Dudley were up and awake. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table with Dudley drinking a cup of tea. Aunt Petunia was standing cooking breakfast. Dudley was doing what he always did during the summer when he wasn't being a bully, watching TV. Harry was surprised to see that they were all dressed in Sunday church clothes.

When Harry walked into the kitchen with Hermione trailing behind him, Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to say something but then promptly shut his mouth.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley I would like to introduce my friend Hermione Granger," Harry said.

Hermione gave a small wave. Aunt Petunia looked up from cooking and gave a curt nod. Dudley stopped watching TV long enough to see what she looked like and then went back to watching TV. Then it finally registered that there was actually another girl in the house aside from his mother, he turned and stared at Hermione.

'_No wonder Harry wants to leave this place so badly. These people are so unfriendly. It was a good idea for mum and dad to not come in. And what is up with this Dudley kid. He has not stopped staring at me. In fact I don't thing he has even blinked. He is really starting to freak me out,'_ thought Hermione as there was an awkward silence.

"If you want to wait out front I will be there in just a sec I have to finish putting my books away and then we can leave." Harry said.

"Yes I will go tell my parents that we won't be much longer. But please hurry, we have got a long drive ahead of us."

Harry turned to leave and looked back at Hermione. She nodded again as if to say 'I can handle myself. Just hurry.' With that Harry turned and went up to his room. Meanwhile Hermione was about to leave and go talked her parents when Dudley spoke to Hermione.

"S-So how d-did you meet Harry? Are you just like him? I mean, you know, a weirdo?" Dudley asked.

There were two gasps of horror; one came from Hermione and the other from Aunt Petunia. Hermione really wanted to slap Dudley for saying what he had, but then she realized that she couldn't because she had promised Harry that she would try to avoid any confrontations with the Dursley's._'That still doesn't make me not want to hit the stupid git. He has no right to say what he said. He doesn't even know me. He has no idea what I am like. But that doesn't stop him from staring at me like I was a giant piece of candy.'_ Hermione thought angrily. Even Aunt Petunia looked mortified. Even though she and Vernon had no desire to have any contact with the sort of people like Harry, they never called them anything to their face. They would never say anything like what her son had just said.

Uncle Vernon however looked pleased with his son. He seemed to be happy that his son had taken after him and always being honest. Because Vernon Dursley never lied to anyone's face so that they would not be embarrassed. Uncle Vernon was smiling proudly seeing the look that Hermione had on her face. It was like she didn't know what to do with herself.

When Harry walked into the kitchen he sensed that something had gone wrong. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, Harry knew that one them the Dursley's had said something to upset her. Although, he was very surprised that the one that had said something hadn't been jinxed already. _'Looks like Hermione really is going to try to keep her promise. I bet that it was Uncle Vernon that said something. I don't think that Aunt Petunia or Dudley would have the courage to say anything. I wonder what he said.'_ Harry thought amusedly.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry asked hoping that she would say yes.

"No not quite. There are a few things that I have got to say. First, Harry I am sorry but I can't keep my promise. You are coming with me no matter what these people say. Second," she turned to the Dursley's "you are the rudest people I have ever met. But I am sure that is only because I am a witch and Harry is a wizard. Yes we may be different but that does not mean that we are not human and that we don't deserve to be treated like humans," said Hermione in a huff._ 'They flinch every time that I say those words. It's kind of like when we hear the name Voldemort.'_

Harry knew that he had to stop Hermione; she looked like she was about to slap Uncle Vernon. And it was only going to get worse, because Hermione Granger was only getting warmed up.

"Hermione, what about your parents? Aren't they still waiting in the car?" Harry asked hoping that this would change her mind about starting and/or finishing this. But something told Harry that there was no way that she was going to leave without giving them a piece of her mind. So Harry decided that it would be the best for him to stand there and wait for her to get done with the Dursley's.

"As for you," she looked at Dudley. "You have no right to say what you said. Just because you and your parents and every other person in this town thinks that we are as you said 'weirdo's' that does not mean that we are. I think that you desperately need to be taught what respect is." Uncle Vernon looked upset when she said this.

"Now you just wait a minute missy. What gives you the right to come in to this house and start sprouting off like you know how I run this family?" Uncle Vernon spat at her. Aunt Petunia who had just been standing in the kitchen came and laid a hand on Uncle Vernon's shoulder. She had stopped cooking by now.

"I never came into this house thinking that I know how it is run, but I do not appreciate it when I get called a weirdo. I don't care if it is by a muggle or if it is by a witch or wizard. There are some things that this family lacks and respect is one of them.

"I never said that I was done talking to you," she said to Dudley. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to try to escape. He turned around and looked at Hermione, and said:

"You know when I first saw you, I thought that you were pretty cute but now, now I think that you are just an insufferable know-it-all-twit. You think that you are so perfect, but are not; **_freaks_** can't be perfect. I mean look at that bunch with the red hair, the Weasels or something like that. They looked like they were living on the street. There clothes were ragged and outgrown. And t-those gits that gave me the candy that made my tongue swell, they deserve to be committed along with their father. Who hasn't seen an outlet, or batteries?" Dudley said. Harry looked at Hermione; the look on her face was hard to read. She looked angry, hurt, and in disbelief.

"But they are nothing compared to the one will all of the freckles. I remember when the idiot called to talk to him," he said pointing at Harry. "He was bellowing like he was at a football game. I was laughing the whole time daddy was yelling at him about giving the number out. It was almost as funny as watching Harry being chased up a tree by Aunt Marg's dog."

Both Harry and Hermione were rooted to the spot that they were standing. They were so angry. _How could Dudley say this stuff? He is such a coward when it comes confronting someone that is about his age. Maybe he thinks that Hermione is just simply a girl and can't do anything,_ thought Harry. Hermione was standing there with a look of astonishment on her face. _"He doesn't even know Ron or any of the other Weasley's. He can't do this. I have got to stop him. No control yourself. You can't let him see that he had gotten to you or it will be worse,_ thought Hermione with tears in her eyes.

Dudley seemed to notice the tears, because he changed the subject to Harry completely. "I see that you are just as big of a crybaby as he is," he said pointing at Harry. "He doesn't know that I can hear him during the night; always crying about his godfather, and a Cedric kid. Just from listening to him you'd think that he was gay. Then it really starts to get good when he starts talking about a 'Lord Voldemort' "_No don't kill him. No don't he doesn't mean anything to you. No Cedric."_ Dudley said laughing. Aunt Petunia looked so scared that Harry was going to hex Dudley. She tried to get him to stop but he just ignored her. Even Uncle Vernon now looked scared that Dudley had gone too far. But there seemed to be no stopping him. After he finished laughing he started right back in on Harry.

"That's not even the best part. After he stops crying about the Cedric fellow, he starts talking about someone called Sirius. I would guess that he was your godfather. You always say that you want to go and live with him."

"Living with hi would be better than living here with you," Harry snapped waspishly.

"So why don't you go and live with him. Oh wait I forgot you can't because he is dead." Dudley said with a wide evil grin on his face.

Hermione grabbed Harry to make sure that he didn't do anything. _He is not going to be able to hit this stupid, oversized git. I am._ She thought to herself.

"To think we were almost rid of you. But the worthless piece of dung that you had for a godfather is dead. You have nowhere to go. Obviously your worthless parents didn't want you. If they did, they wouldn't have gotten themselves killed by that 'Lord Voldemort' fellow.

"_Mum, dad, stop him he is going to kill me. Dad, helps me. Mum please..."_ It is a shame that this fellow didn't finish you off because th —"

Dudley never got to finish; before Harry could even move Hermione had punched Dudley right in the mouth. She had punched him so hard that he was knocked back a couple of steps. She stood there, looking mutinous. Her chest was heaving. Uncle Vernon saw this and was on his feet moving towards Hermione. Uncle Vernon was standing facing Hermione when Hermione's parents had come in to see what could have possibly been taking her this long to come back. Mr. Granger heard what Dudley had said to Hermione and saw that Vernon was about to do something to his daughter. He stepped in between Hermione and Uncle Vernon.

"Dad what are you doing in here?

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I am Shawn Granger. And just what do you think you were about to do to my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Your daughter, eh...well then I suggest that you tell that little girl of yours to watch her tongue. She had no right to come in here and start talking like she owned the place. This is my house and nobody talks to me or my family like that," Uncle Vernon said. Aunt Petunia nodded enthusiastically.

"You are positively right Vernon, she had no right," said Aunt Petunia. She then remembered that Hermione had hit Dudley and ran over to him asking him if he was alright.

Mr. Granger stood at least a foot over Uncle Vernon. Looking down upon the shorter, squatter man, Mr. Granger asked Hermione if she had indeed punched Dudley; meanwhile he never took his eyes off of Uncle Vernon.

"Well yes actually, I did. And I do no regret it one bit. In fact, I believe that he deserved what he got. There was no reason for him to say what he did," Hermione said.

"Well there you have it Mr. Dursley was it? My daughter felt that she had every right to hit your son and frankly I believe that she was right in her actions. I already don't think that I like you and your family. You don't like my daughter, that is fine, and everyone is entitled to their own opinions. But for you to allow you son to voice something like that in front of someone that you have just met, that is just plain rude. Now if you will excuse us we have a very long journey ahead of us so it was a _pleasure_ to meet you." Mr. Granger said with a note of sarcasm in his voice. With that he turn to Hermione and Harry and led them out of the kitchen.

It was Harry's turn to look as though Christmas had come early. He turned and followed Mr. Granger and Hermione out of the kitchen, then he turned around and wave to the Dursley's. Seeing the look on their faces was priceless. Harry really wished that he had a camera so that way he could have captured the look on the faces of the Dursley's because they had just got a taste of their own medicine.


	3. A Week With Hermione

**Sorry that it took so long to finally get posted. It was a hard chapter. I had too many ideas for one chapter. I hope that the next chapter will not take quite as long to get posted. But you never know. So just to let you know that it might be a while before the next chapter is posted. My brain can be very difficult sometimes, like right now I can't seem to type but anyway the third chapter is finally here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot...yet. J.K.Rowlingowns all of the characters so far.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Week with Hermione**

Harry watched the Dursley's house get smaller out of the back window of Hermione's car. He still couldn't believe that Hermione had actually said everything she did. He had to pinch himself several times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Indeed, everything had actually happened. Harry could just imagine what the Dursley's were saying at this very moment.

"_Why the nerve of that, that little freak. How dare she come into our house and treat us like that. She had no right. My poor little Diddydums, he didn't do anything wrong and she just up and punched him."_

Harry was in the middle if thinking about this when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, Harry are you with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes of course. I was just thinking about what Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley are saying right now."

"Oh," said Hermione. She had a frightened look on her face. "About that, I am really sorry about not keeping my promise. It's just they..."

"Hermione, don't worry about it. I am not mad at you. In fact I am actually happy that you did that. They really needed it. I know that you tried your best and that is all that matters." Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

"I really did try. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I should have never said any of those awful things. I don't even know those people."

Harry went to say something but Mr. Granger beat him to it.

"Hermione hon, look, you should not feel guilty about anything you said or did back there. Those people were rude and very inconsiderate," said her father. He sounded like he was still quite angry.

"Hermione please don't feel bad. If you let it bother you, you are going to miss having fun with your boyfriend," said Mrs. Granger.

Harry was staring out the window when she said this. He turned immediately to Hermione, looking very confused.

"What! Since when was I your boyfriend? Not that I am disgusted by the idea but I thought our relationship was just friend," Harry said whispered quickly so that only Hermione could hear. If Harry had been paying any attention to Hermione he would have noticed that her face portrayed just as much shock as Harry's.

"Mum we're not together. We don't like each other like that. It is just strictly friends," Hermione said in a hurry; though she couldn't help it but she could feel her cheeks getting very warm. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought about maybe pursuing the relationship further, because she had; but she also knew that it was never meant to be. There was always someone else he seemed to fancy every time she thought to talk to him about it.

"Besides mum there is someone else that I like." Hermione told her mother. "But I doubt that he even knows that I exist." Hermione said woefully more to herself then to anyone else.

"Who do you like? Is it Ron?" asked Harry curiously.

"No it is not Ron and I am not telling you."

"Why not?" Harry asked try to sound like he was hurt that she didn't tell him. Harry could hear Hermione's parents laughing up front. He knew that once Hermione had committed to something like this there wasn't any way of changing it. He doubted very much that she would change her mind if he kept after her. To tell the truth Harry knew that if he kept bugging her about it, she was likely to get ticked at him; and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Harry quickly got over the fact that Hermione wouldn't tell him who she liked. _I wouldn't tell her who I liked if she asked me either so why should I be upset with her,"_ he thought to himself.

Hermione on the other had was not about to let him drop it. She decided that it would be fun to tease Harry about who she liked. She would give him small useless hints to try to figure out who it was. Finally after and hour of hints he gave up. _'I won't bother her ever again about who she likes,'_ he thought to himself.

For the next two hours Harry and Hermione talked like they had never talked before. Harry had never seen Hermione quite like this before. She was willing to talk about anything and everything. She even talked about Quidditch. While Hermione was stating her opining about the new Gryffindor team, he noticed that there was a sparkle in her eyes that he had never seen before; or how beautiful her lips were. For the tiniest second he felt that he almost wanted to kiss them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. He shook himself mentally. He couldn't feel this way about her. She obviously liked someone else and so did he.

Twenty minutes went by and they couldn't seem to keep a conversation going so Hermione decided to talk to her parents. Harry took this as an opportunity to make sure that he had his feelings in check. How could he have feelings for his best friend? It just didn't seem to make sense. _It is Ron that was supposed to like her not me. I can't have feelings like this. I couldn't do that to Ron. I mean he is my best friend that would make him really mad to fine out that I went after the same girl that he liked. I cannot have feelings for her._ Harry thought to himself. When Harry was sure that he didn't like Hermione he was able to participate in the conversation that Hermione and her parents were having.

"Harry just to let you know we will be at the house in about half an hour," said Hermione's mother.

"Wow, I didn't know that you lived so far away. That makes sense, no wonder you were up at 4:00 in the morning."

Hermione nodded as she was trying to stifle a yawn. As she finished yawning Harry felt the urge to suppress a yawn as well. The attempt was unsuccessful just like Hermione's.

The car grew quite. The lack of noise was causing Harry want to go to sleep. He looked over at Hermione and saw that she had already fallen asleep. Harry turned to look out the window, laid his head on the back of the seat. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier; before he knew it he was asleep.

He felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he was being shaken awake. Harry opened his eyes to see in front of him one of the most beautiful housed he had ever seen. The house must have had three stories. It was white with black shutters. It looked like it belonged in the 1800's. The front lawn was big enough to comfortably fit Uncle Vernon's house. There were flowers her and there. Some were yellow, some were purple, and some were white. Harry was standing there trying to take everything in. Hermione appeared at his side. She looked a bit nervous for some reason.

"Welcome to my house. I hope you like it," she said anxiously.

"Like it. Hermione, you know that I have never been inside a house this big in my entire life." Harry said looking awestruck.

"Well, I will give you a tour later, I think that we both need to have a small lie down, don't you?" Harry nodded remembering how tired he was. "Come with me and I will show you to your room," she said. Harry followed her obediently. If Harry was awestruck by the outer appearance of the house it was nothing compared to the inside. Harry didn't know where to look first. He almost felt like he did when he first set foot inside Hogwarts for the first time.

Harry followed Hermione up two flights of stairs and cam to a hall. He followed her down the hall and then turned left into another hall. But the strange thing was there was only one door at the end of the hall. _Hang on; this cannot be where I am sleeping. This looks way too big for me._ Harry thought to himself.

Hermione stopped at the door and turned to face Harry. "I know that you are not used to something like this but I decided that I wanted you to have one of the best guestrooms in the house. I hope you like it." And with that she flung the double doors open and walked into the room. Harry hesitated. The size of the room was at least if not bigger than the Dursley's living room. Harry walked into the room and smiled despite himself. He was actually going to be sleeping in this room. The bed had an oak frame and the mattress was a king size. The sheets were what looked to be silk.

Harry walked over to the bed and flopped down. He was so tired, he thought that maybe he heard the doors close but he didn't move; he just slept. Harry was woken up the next morning by Hermione standing over him. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was standing there. Harry stared at her wondering what she was doing there.

"Good Morning" she said

"Morning" said Harry groggily.

"Do you know what time it is Harry?"

"No why what time is it?"

"It is quarter to nine," she said matter-of-factly. "Mum and Dad are downstairs making breakfast. They sent me up to see if you were hungry and wanted something to eat. Besides we have so much to do today."

"Yeah hang on; I will be down in a few minutes," said Harry as was trying to wake up fully. When Hermione had left the room Harry went over to his trunk and started to pull out clothes. He got dress and then went downstairs to breakfast. It took him a while to find the kitchen. He kept getting lost in the house. How he ended up in the same sitting room three times in a row he had no idea. Every single time he took a different approach to find the kitchen. Finally he found it and walked in to find that the table was so full of food that Harry thought that Mrs. Granger must have been up for hours making all of it.

Harry sat down across from Hermione and looked hungrily at the food. He hadn't realized that he was so hungry. His stomach growled so loudly that everyone in the kitchen turned to look at him. Hermione sat there and laughed at him. Harry felt as though it was about 100 degrees in there.

"Harry, go on and eat. It sounds like you are really hungry."

"Yeah I am. I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. I think I slept through dinner last night as well,"

"That's ok Harry so did I, and besides mum and dad were not here. Remember the appointment that they had to go to well it ran over by quite a bit. So they didn't get home until later anyway."

Harry couldn't say anything because his mouth was so full of food that if he opened his mouth food would have fallen out. Hermione looked at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"You remind me of Ron when you do that." She said, almost sounding annoyed, but she also sounded like she missed him.

"Sorry, so what do you have planned for us today? I hope that is doesn't involve reading or learning. I would rather wait until we go back to Hogwarts before I have to think about reading something." Harry said as he couldn't help but smile at the look on Hermione's face.

"Well actually I was going to give you a tour of the house and then I thought that we could walk around town for a while so you could see the sights. Mum and Dad took the week off so that we could go out if we wanted to, we wouldn't have to stay here."

The rest of breakfast went well and then Hermione offered to show Harry the rest of the house. When they had left the kitchen Harry told Hermione about getting lost three times in a row.

"Which room did you end up in?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure," Harry said uncertainly. "I know I would recognize it if I saw it. But how I got there I am not sure. I took three different was every time."

"Okay, well we'll start here I guess."

They turned down one hall and walked into a room. It wasn't the same room but it was just as nice and comfortable. Hermione immediately started in about how the room was special in some way or another. Harry was overwhelmed at all the information that Hermione threw at him, that he didn't catch all of it. But what little of it he caught he found pretty interesting. _It figures that she would look up the history of the house that she lives in._

After an hour and a half of walking around the house they still hadn't come to the room Harry had been to. Hermione was starting to think that maybe they had already been to it but Harry was sure that they hadn't.

"Maybe it's like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts," suggested Harry. "Were there any other witches or wizards that lived here?" Harry asked. He almost expected Hermione to not know the answer but he knew her too well he knew that she would have researched the house.

"Well actually yes, this whole town used to be mainly witches and wizards. But I don't think that this house had a Rom of Requirement," she said, but she didn't sound all that convinced. And then suddenly she took off down the hall. Harry ran after her when he caught up with her he asked:

"What was that all about?"

"I just remembered that there is one more room that I haven't shown you. It might just be the one we were looking for," she said excitedly.

They walked along the hall, Harry was looking around "I think I have seen this before," he said softly. They came to a door and opened it. It was indeed the room that Harry had been in.

"Is this it?" Hermione asked looking very proud of herself.

"Yeah it is," he said.

They walked in and sat down on a very squishy leather couch and talked. Hermione asked him how he was doing after what happened at the Ministry. Harry had completely forgotten to tell her about what Dumbledore had told him.

After Harry had finished telling Hermione about what happened there was a soft knock at the door. Hermione's mother came in carrying a large snowy white owl. There was something attached to the leg.

"Harry hon, this owl just arrived with a letter for you," she said slowly petting Hedwig. "What a beautiful owl." Harry had forgotten that he had written to Ron.

"Hedwig come here," said Harry calling the owl. She lightly took off from Mrs. Granger's arm and flew to Harry. She landed lightly on his shoulder and nipped at his ear affectionately.

"That is your owl Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked. Harry nodded as he stroked her feathers.

"Well, your father and I are going to the market; we will be back in an hour or two. Ok." Mrs. Granger said talking to Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger, thanks for bringing Hedwig to me." Harry said.

She smiled to say that it wasn't problem, and then turned to leave the room. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and noticed that there was another one. One was from Ron and the other was from Sirius.

Harry was about to open the letter from Ron when he heard Hermione say something.

"Oh — I forgot...I have to go ask mum to pick up something for me at the market. I will be right back."

"Um...ok," Harry said.

Once Hermione was out of the room Harry opened Ron's letter. He had no idea what he had written but Harry didn't want Hermione to read it because what if Ron's said something about liking her. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I just got your letter. Everything is ok here, except for that mum and dad just had a row about Percy. But otherwise everything is ok. The others are taking it ok, but when Charlie found out about what Percy said to Dad, he went nuts. He couldn't believe Percy would say something like that to Mum and Dad. He called Percy an 'immature, insufferable, pompous prat' and he told him that "if he thought that way, then he didn't deserve to be a part of this family." Mum was so surprised to hear that, she started crying all over again. Dad actually agreed with some of what Charlie said. Now it looks like no one from the family is on great speaking terms with Percy. A couple days after the row that Charlie and Percy had Percy sent an owl to Dad's office. Whatever he said really riled up Dad. So if you thought that things were tense when ever Percy's name was mentioned before can you imagine what it is like now? So that is everything that is going on with Percy.

Listen please don't tell Hermione that like her. I probably don't have a chance with her but maybe just maybe if I can get up the courage to talk to her then I don't know. Oh yeah...you probably be at her house when you get this. Great now she will want to read it. PLEASE don't let her read it. Fred and George saw me writing this, and they haven't let up on me yet. They are still firmly convinced that she and Percy will end up together. But I think that they were just trying to pull my leg. But does she even talk to Percy? I didn't think that she did. Thanks for the offer to help me though.

Anyway did Dumbledore really come to Privet Drive? I can't even imagine what your Aunt and Uncle would have done. They must have a fit. I remember what they were like when we picked you up for the Quidditch world cup. I am sure that they must have treated Dumbledore with a little more respect then they show us. But that is not saying much. Anyway what did Dumbledore tell you? Why won't you tell me? It better be something good.

Well I hope that you and Hermione have a good week together and I can't to see both of you. By the way Ginny says that she can't wait until you get here. I think that she fancies you more than she used to mate. But I keep telling her that you don't like her that way, you consider her a sister. Right? Anyway she tells me that I don't know what I am talking about and that 'you are free to make up your own mind about who you like.' Cause she really knows what she is talking about. Anyway can't wait 'til you get here.

Your Best Mate,

Ron

Harry rolled up Ron's letter and just started unsealing the wax on the letter that Sirius had written him, when Hermione came back into the room looking flush.

"I just caught them, though I had to run after them. So who are the letters from?" she asked.

"One was from Ron and the other is from Sirius. I haven't read that one yet. But I think that I was supposed to get it before I saw him the other night."

Harry finished unrolling the letter and found that it only had three small loopy words on it. Harry turned the parchment over to see if he had for some reason missed a message on that side, but there was nothing there. Harry looked somewhat deflated.

"What's wrong, what does it say?" Hermione asked sounding worried.

"There is nothing wrong it's just that it is really short. It only says 'I am alive.' That's it, nothing more."

"Really that is all that is says. Maybe he didn't want to attract too much attention to himself, so he wrote you a short letter. You have talked to him, so maybe he didn't say much because he knew that he was going to see you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said as he rolled up the parchment and put it into his pocket.

"So what did Ron have to say?" She asked it seemed like she was trying to get him to let her read the letter.

"Um...nothing much, he was just telling me about what happened when Charlie found out what Percy had said to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Apparently Charlie said that Percy didn't deserve to be a part of the family." Harry said looking at Hermione expecting her to say something like 'that's awful' or 'how can he say something like that' but no such thing came.

"You know I actually agree with Charlie. Percy has no right to act like that, and if he values his career over his family then he indeed does not deserve them. You know that I never thought that Percy would ever do something like this. I mean yeah he was a little pompous but he always talked about his family with such high regards. I really liked him for that. I also used to really fancy him. But that was a long time ago so you don't have to go picking on me about it. And don't tell Ron." She stared at Harry as to say that if he told anyone what she has just confided in him she would kill him.

Harry did his best to keep the smile that pulling at the corners of his mouth from surfacing. Harry had no idea why but he was shocked that Hermione liked Percy at one point. It seemed to make sense though, Percy was always worried about his grades and so is Hermione. Maybe they would have been good together. Who knows Percy might have even liked Hermione. But with the way that Percy was acting there was no chance of them getting together. Harry had no intention of telling Ron that Hermione had liked Percy because he would never let her live it down, and then Fred and George would find out and that would be really bad. Harry reassured her that he wouldn't tell anyone.

They talked again for two hours. Harry learned some things about Hermione that he never knew and Harry told Hermione some things that she never knew about him. _I didn't realize that it was this easy to talk to Hermione about this type of stuff. I always thought that I told Hermione everything and I thought that she told me everything as well. I guess that I didn't really no her as well as I thought I did. I know that I would never be able to tell Ron stuff like this. He would just laugh and pick on me about it. _Harry thought to himself.

When Harry and Hermione left the sitting room it was 3:30 p.m. They went into the kitchen to get something to snack on because they had missed lunch and they knew that dinner was not too far away. When they were finished eating, Hermione gave Harry a tour of the grounds around her house. Harry was amazed that Hermione lived this comfortably. Harry knew that she never had problems with money but he had no idea that she had this much. _She was never one to brag about having money. Unlike Malfoy, who won't shut up about it._ Harry thought to himself.

"I know this seems like a lot but I haven't always lived like this. I hope you know that Harry. I have only lived here for a little over a year now. My parents are doing really well with their practice, that's why they decided to move into a house like this. And they were really needed here. Can you believe that there was not a dentist in this town before we moved here. I guess from what mom and dad of told me if someone really needed to go to the dentist then they had to travel like three hours to the nearest town."

"Well what about going to the city? Aren't there dentists in the city?"

"Yes but they are usually booked three months ahead. Sometimes someone will get lucky and there will be a cancellation. But no usually."

"Wow so your parents must be really busy," said Harry.

"Not a busy as they first were but they are still pretty busy. We used to spend so much time together. We would always go one hiking trips and go skiing, or camping but no we are lucky if we can spend a weekend together." Hermione said looking at her feet. Harry could tell that she was pretty upset about it. _Maybe that is why she insisted that I come and spend a week here before we went to Ron's._ Harry thought but he would never say something to Hermione about it. But he did feel sorry for her. She is always talking about what her and her parents do during the holidays. Harry was about to asked if she was alright but she changed the subject indicating that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"We should probably get back to the house. Dinner might be ready." Hermione said and started to walk back towards the house.

Harry was not sure how to react to this. He had always pictured that the Granger family as the "perfect family." He didn't know why but he was worried about Hermione. He knew that she wouldn't let anyone know if she needed help or if there was something bothering her. Harry wanted to ask her if she was doing anything that she shouldn't be. But how exactly do you ask your best friend if she is doing something that would be dangerous for them. So Harry opted to just plain ask what was wrong.

"Hermione, wait before we head back, there is something that I want to ask you." Harry said suddenly.

Hermione looked around and tried to wipe away the tears that were in her eyes. She was hoping that Harry wouldn't notice. "What?"

"I was just...just wondering if you are alright." Harry said sounding a little nervous.

"Of course I am. What would make you think that there was something wrong?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Well first off you were just crying and when you came back from talking to your parents you had tears in your eyes. You also haven't really been eating much since I have been here. Hermione what is wrong? I know that there is something bothering you. Is there something that I can do to help you in any way?"

"No, Harry there isn't anything that you can do. This is something that I need to work out on my own. Wait a minute there is something that you can do. You can just be there when ever I need someone to talk to."

"Ok, but if there is anything else that you need you would tell me right?"

"Yes, of course, now let's get going. I don't know about you but I am getting a little hungry," she said and turned to walk off a second time. "At least I think I am," she said to herself.

Harry had noticed that was tugging at the sleeves of her sweatshirt when Harry was talking to her. _She couldn't be. NO Hermione would never cut herself. She's too dignified to do that"_ Harry thought worriedly.

Instinctively Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's left wrist. Before Hermione could do anything or object, Harry yanked up her sleeve to reveal...nothing. _I guess that I was wrong. I honestly thought that she was cutting herself._

"Harry what do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked. There was a look confusion, hurt, and anger in her eyes. "Wait — you don't actually thing that I would — cut myself, do you?"

"Well, I thought...I thought that there might be a possibility. I didn't want to believe it. I was hoping that I would find nothing. But I still think that there is something wrong." Harry said. "Look Hermione I am really sorry about what just happened. I hope that you are not mad at me, but I just want you to know that I really do care about you."

Hermione said nothing, but she just stood there tears silently streaming down her face. The fact was that this wasn't something that just started. She had been doing this since her third year. She never told anyone, especially not Harry or Ron. She had no idea how they react if they found out. Hermione was just standing there being just about the most scared that she had ever been. _How is Harry going to take this?_ She thought. _How do I explain why I have been doing this?_

"Look I will tell you everything after dinner I promise. But please don't tell mom or dad. They have too much to worry about now. This isn't a regular thing either. It's just when I get stressed or overwhelmed. Harry please will you keep this between us." Hermione pleaded. She was cry hard now.

Harry nodded to show that he wouldn't say anything to her parents. Then he said "I still want to know what is wrong and what you are doing to yourself because you don't look healthy."

"Yes, I will tell you everything. But can we please go back to the house?"

"Sure let's go. You don't want your parents to see you like that do you? Maybe we should walk slowly."

"Yeah, you're right. They would ask what is wrong and I just can't tell them yet. To tell you the truth I am surprised that they haven't noticed yet"

They walked back to the house in silence. When they entered the kitchen they found Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting at the table waiting for Harry and Hermione.

"We were just about to yell out to you guys. Well have a seat and then we can eat," said Mr. Granger.

Hermione sat across from her mother and Harry sat next to Hermione. All in all the dinner went very well. Hermione didn't let it show that there was anything bothering her, except that she wouldn't eat hardly anything.

"Hermione, sweet-heart is there something wrong? You are not eating." Mrs. Granger asked looking uneasy.

"No mother, I'm just not all that hungry right now." Hermione said as she played with the peas on her plate.

"Well I guess if you aren't hungry then we won't make you eat. But I have noticed something," her father said quite suddenly.

Hermione froze for the slightest of seconds and then looked up trying to look as though she was not worried about what he might say. "What is it Dad?"

"I have noticed that you have not been eating all summer. Is it because you don't feel well or is there something bothering you so much that you won't eat."

Hermione was taken aback by what her father had just said. Maybe she was wrong when she thought that they didn't know. Perhaps they did know after all. _What if I told them? Would they be upset with me? Of course they would be upset with me, I'm anorexic. How would they take it? Maybe I should tell them. No, I can't then they will think that I am doing it all the time and then they might not let me go and see Ron or let me go back to Hogwarts. Then I would never see him again. Not that it really matters but maybe just maybe he will notice me. Possibly Blaise Zabini will want to talk to me. I can't tell them yet I can't risk not being able to see him again. I can't tell them...Yet._ Hermione thought to herself. She said nothing to her parents. Harry however seemed to be know exactly what was going through Hermione's mind. _She wouldn't tell them now. At least I don't think that she would. If she did then she might now be able to some to Ron's with me and then what happens if she does not get to go back to Hogwarts._ Harry thought uncomfortably.

Suddenly there was a voice that broke his thoughts.

"Harry dear, if you are done then you can go," said Mrs. Granger.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger it —"

"Harry please call, me Isabelle."

"Thank you, Mrs. Isabelle for dinner it was delicious." Harry said.

Harry left the kitchen and went back to his room. He sat on the bed thinking about what was going on with Hermione. _So she's not cutting herself. Hermione would never get addicted to anything. It not in her nature. She is way to smart for that. But why isn't she eating. I have never seen Hermione not eat. Of course she doesn't eat as much a Ron, but she can eat. Hang on...she can't possibly be anorexic. If she was then that's why she would not be eating._

Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not hear Hermione knock at his door, and then come in. She stood there for a few minutes watching Harry, trying to figure out how to tell him. _How is he going to react? I really hope that he doesn't start yelling. This is going to be so hard. I know I should trust him completely, but I thought that I could do this on my own, that I wouldn't need to tell anyone. Well I have no choice, I have to tell him. I told him that I would._ Hermione thought to herself anxiously.

"Harry," she said startling him, "can I talk to you?" she asked timidly.

Harry didn't answer right away. "Sure," but before Hermione could even say anything Harry was bombarding her with questions.

"Harry, slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. Actually I think that it would be easier if you just let me explain what has happened," she said already on the verge of tears.

"This all started when we were in our third year. Remember when I had the time turner, I didn't realize it in the beginning but I had bitten off more than I could chew. I was trying to do too much in not enough time. I started not eating. At first it was when I was overwhelmed. But as the year went on the stress just kept building and building. So I almost stopped eating altogether. I went to the hospital wing because I was starting to think that I was becoming anorexic. But according Madame Pomfrey to I already was." Hermione stopped to collect herself.

_So I was right._ Harry thought to himself. _But when does it sound like it's about to get worse._

"Anyway Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion that would help me get over this disorder. She warned me that it was a very addictive potion and to be very careful about how much I drank at a time. At first I was really careful; it seemed to help. But when exams came around it started to get worse again. So naturally, I would take more. When that dose didn't wasn't strong enough then I would take more. At the end of the term feast, McGonagall wanted to talk to me. She told me that Madame Pomfrey was worried about me. She told McGonagall that I had been to get more potion three times in two days. McGonagall told me that next year I was not to apply for the time turner and that I had no homework over the summer. I needed to get better. Well I did get better for a while but every time I get stress out or overwhelmed I stop eating, and then I drink the potion. I looked in the library before we left school to see if I could find out how to make the potion. When I found out that brewing it wouldn't take long. I got the ingredients together and started brewing. I brewed enough to get me through the summer. But then I realized that I wouldn't be able to drink it so I used it for the next year. I knew that I would not be able to get anymore from Madame Pomfrey," she said. She was silently crying. How was she ever going to get better?

Harry was shocked. He couldn't say anything, he didn't know how he felt. He felt betrayed because she thought that she couldn't tell him this. But then again he felt sorry for her; because she felt that she had no on to tell. She wasn't really close enough to any of the other girls in their year. The only real girlfriend that she had was Ginny. But if she told Ginny about this, Ginny would have told Harry and Ron for sure. But his first instinct was to be mad at her, but he couldn't. She was his best friend. She needed his help. Although he had no idea how he was going to help her. He did know one thing he was going to try everything he could to help her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. If I don't stop I'm going to end up killing myself. Harry, what do I do?"

"I...I don't know Hermione. Why didn't you tell us about this? If you told us then we might have been able to help you and this may not have gotten this far," Harry said.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you guys would take it. I was afraid that you guys would abandon me," she said and then added hastily seeing the look on Harry's face: "I know that you guys would never do that; but I'm not sure but some small part of me felt that you would."

After she finished, she broke down completely. Harry went over to her and hugged her tightly. He wasn't going to lose one of his best friends because she thought that they wouldn't be there to help her when she needed it. He was going to stay right there until she told him that she felt better. This was the only thing that Harry could think of doing. Before the realized it Hermione has fallen asleep in his arms. Harry picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He covered her up with the blankets and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I will always be here for you Hermione no matter what happens I will never abandon you." Harry said softly. Even if he was talking to Hermione, he was also talking to himself.

Harry woke up the next morning wondering why he was sleeping in the chair. He looked over at the bed and found Hermione sleeping comfortably. Then everything that she had told him last night hit him full force. She was anorexic and addicted to a potion. _Was she going to tell Ron? She had to. Maybe he could help her is some way. Maybe if she told everyone then they could make her see that she needs to stop this destructive behavior._

Just then Hermione woke up. She looked at Harry and Harry smiled back. She gave a half hearted smile and then flopped back down on the bed.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that you can trust us. We won't abandon you no matter what. We are going to get through this together. We have been through some pretty tough stuff before so we can get through this."

"Thank you Harry. I really appreciate you being there for me. I guess this means that I have to tell mom and Dad, right."

"Don't forget Ron and Ginny." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I can't forget them." Hermione said with a sigh.

A/N:Please review. I would really appreciate it. I am thinking of changing the title. Tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is ok.


End file.
